We Got Married
by emdecepe
Summary: [PROLOG] Setelah lama tidak bertemu, akhirnya bertemu juga. Bukan sebagai teman biasa ataupun rival dalam mencapai popularitas tinggi, melainkan sebagai 'pasangan suami istri'. Memang hanya bohongan, tetapi Sakura dan Gaara sudah cukup gugup. / AU / Based on South Korea's variety show, 'We Got Married' / Mind to review? :D


"We Got Married?" tanya Haruno Sakura, wanita berumur pertengahan dua puluh satu berambut _pink _sepunggung yang merupakan penyanyi, aktris dan model ternama di Jepang. Mata _emerald_nya membulat tak percaya mendengar penawaran menarik tentang acara "pura-pura nikah" yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tontonan paling laris di Jepang—bahkan seluruh dunia. _Variety show_ tentang dua orang _idol_ terkenal yang pura-pura menikah dan menjalani hidup berumah tangga. Hatinya berdegup cepat membayangi _idol_ siapakah yang akan menjadi _fake husband_-nya nanti?

"T-Tapi, kenapa harus aku, Tsunade-_sama_?" lanjut Sakura terbata-bata. "Kenapa tidak Ino atau Hinata?"

"Ino 'kan sedang sibuk syuting film terbarunya, Hinata juga sudah pernah mengikuti WGM dengan Naruto. Dan Tenten, dia sedang cuti untuk menyelesaikan kuliah S2-nya,"

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Matanya terpejam lalu berkata, "baiklah, akan kuterima. Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi suamiku?"

"Rahasia,"

* * *

**We Got Married**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Gaje, Humor crispy**

**A/N: terinspirasi dari **_**variety show**_** Korea Selatan, We Got Married. Mungkin ada beberapa **_**scene**_** yang sedikit sama, mohon maaf ya m(_ _)m**

* * *

Matahari sudah meninggi di siang hari yang panas itu. Aroma laut tercium, suara deburan ombak terdengar disahuti oleh burung-burung yang bernyanyi. Anak-anak berteriak dan tertawa senang. Pantai dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung yang sedang berlibur musim panas. Tak jarang terlihat turis asing juga bersenang-senang di pantai itu. Terlihat sebuah perahu karet berbentuk menyerupai pisang melaju cepat diatas air karena tarikan _speed boat_, beberapa orang menaiki _jetski_, dan lain-lain. Pemandangan yang lama tak Gaara lihat setelah sekian lamanya. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Gaara terakhir mengunjungi pantai saat ia kuliah, bersama teman-teman terdekatnya waktu SMA.

Gaara berjalan berkeliling pantai. Ia memakai pakaian santai, celana selutut berwarna merah dan t-shirt abu-abu. Kacamata hitam menutupi mata _jade_nya yang indah. Berkali-kali ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Seorang _cameraman_ berjalan di depannya sambil menyoroti wajah tampannya. Beberapa kru juga mengekornya dari belakang diikuti para _fans fanatic_ Gaara.

"Café dekat pangkalan _jetski_… Akatsuki Café, eh? Mereka meng_copy_ nama kami," ucap Gaara dilanjuti dengan kekehannya. Ia mencari tempat duduk yang enak yang menghadap kearah laut. Setelah mendapat, pemuda tampan itu langsung duduk di kursi pantai dengan kaki yang diluruskan. Tak lama seorang pelayan memberikannya segelas _orange juice_. Setelah mengatakan terimakasih, Gaara menegak minuman itu sedikit untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Gaara meremas kedua tangannya dan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu gugup. Ia memikirkan topik pembicaraan apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan calon istrinya itu. Ia juga memikirkan, siapa yang akan menjadi istrinya.

"_Sumimasen_?"

Suara yang familiar itu membuat Gaara tersentak. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menangkap sosok perempuan cantik berambut pink sepunggung. _Tube dress_ polos berwarna biru laut membalut tubuhnya yang berkulit putih bersih bak porselen. Topi rajutan dengan pita berwarna biru laut pula menghiasi kepalanya. Mata _emerald_ gadis itu membulat lebar saat menatap Gaara, begitu sebaliknya.

"G-Gaara-_kun_?"

"Sakura?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu tertawa canggung, "_konnichiwa_,"

"_Konnichiwa_," Gaara membalas senyum Sakura, "silahkan duduk,"

Sakura menuruti perintah Gaara dan duduk di kursi pantai yang berada di samping Gaara. Kedua insan itu duduk berhadapan dan saling bertatapan canggung. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu topik apa yang perlu dibicarakan. Berkali-kali mereka tersenyum dan tertawa canggung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

"Baik-baik saja, dan kau?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja," Gaara menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Melirik gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Kau cantik,"

Sakura langsung memerah, "e-eh? _A-Arigatou_,"

.

.

.

"Mereka terlihat sangat canggung,"

"Apalagi Gaara itu kurang pengertian,"

"Laki-laki macam apa itu? Ia hanya minum sendiri dan tidak menawari gadisnya,"

"Aku jadi ingat masa-masa mereka masih pacaran waktu SMA,"

Sebuah kamera menyoroti segerombolan lelaki muda berparas tampan yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Gaara dan Sakura. Mereka mengomentari setiap perlakuan Gaara terhadap Sakura. Entah tidak peka lah, tidak romantis lah, dan sebagainya. Mereka adalah Sasori, Deidara, Kankuro dan Tobi, teman satu _band_ Gaara.

"Berarti kita punya adik ipar dong," celetuk Tobi, "kuharap Sakura-san sering memasak makanan yang enak untuk kita,"

"Apa masakanku kurang enak, Tobi?" tanya Sasori sambil meliriknya tajam.

Tobi terkekeh, "kalau dibandingkan dengan masakan Sakura, kau kalah, _senpai_,"

"Ah, aku tidak tahan melihat mereka terus!" cibir Kankuro, "bagaimana kita kesana dan memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk Sakura?"

"Ide yang bagus, tetapi kita akan ngapain?" tanya Deidara.

Kankuro melihat sekeliling dan mendapatkan seorang gadis sedang duduk tak jauh dari mereka sambil memainkan gitarnya. Kankuro menghampiri gadis itu dan berbicara padanya. Gadis yang ternyata adalah _fans_ berat dari Akatsuki dengan senang hati meminjamkan gitarnya itu. Kankuro membawa gitar itu ke hadapan teman-temannya.

"Kita akan bernyanyi untuknya!"

.

.

.

"_CONGRATULATIONS!_"

Seruan itu membuat Gaara dan Sakura terlonjak kaget. Keempat pemuda tampan itu kini berdiri di belakang Gaara dengan Sasori memegang sebuah gitar. Mereka menatap Sakura antusias dan mulai menyalami Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang saat melihat teman-teman yang lama tidak ia temui.

"Sasori-_senpai_, Deidara-_senpai_, Kankuro-_senpai_, Tobi…" gumam Sakura dengan senyuman.

Sasori merangkul Gaara erat, "adikku sudah besar ya ternyata~"

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Sasori?" hardik Gaara ganas. wajah Gaara memerah entah karena malu atau apa.

Sasori tertawa karena sudah berhasil membuat Gaara malu. Beberapa _fans_ yang melihati mereka mulai bersahutan—terutama yang perempuan. Gaara dan Sasori terlihat seperti saudara kembar, walau sebenarnya hanyalah saudara jauh.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Kami akan menyanyi khusus untuk adik ipar kami yang sangat cantik!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Author's Bacotan**

_AGAIN_! GaaSaku!33 Hahaha, lagi nonton We Got Married yang season TeukSo jadi pingin bikin :3 Akhirnya jadilah WGM versi saya dengan GaaSaku! Maaf kalau kurang seru ehem. Maaf pendek, masih prolog huehehe.

Jadi, lanjut atau _discontinued_ nih?

_**Don't forget to **__**REVIEW!**__** ;)**_

_**emdecepe**_

_**22/04/13**_


End file.
